Current Events in Toronto
Toronto's only calendar of events supporting that used to support Phone and PDA access. But with all the bumf and now, god help us, flash on this site the principle maintainers see little reason to keep it updated. To keep this page small, please do not add pictures or lengthy text. More events can be found on Event Listing Websites. Old events can be found in the Past Event Archive 2007 Events Mon, June 4, 7:00 PM Markland Homes Association and The Masters Safety Committee present the continuing series Focus on Personal Safety Series, Senior's Forum. See the Markland Wood Community website for details. June 6,7,8 North by Northeast Music & Film Conference and Festival The Music Festival spans 3 nights of performances, showcasing hundreds of bands. Panels, roundtables, workshops, seminars, controversial speakers. The NXNE Film Festival offers a unique program of music related feature films, documentaries and shorts. Various locations around the city , (416) 863-6963 or http://www.nxne.com June 15, 16 and 17 Toronto's 3rd Annual Distillery Blues Festival - featuring Live Blues, R&B and Jazz Bands, Outdoor Entertainment, the Tuborg Beer Garden, Great Food and Fun for All! Distillery Blues Festival http://www.distilleryblues.com/ June 22- 24 - 4th annual City Roots Festival. http://www.torontocityroots.com/ July 10th Annual Corso Italia Toronto Fiesta http://www.torontofiesta.com/index.html Fri, Sat and Sun July 20, 21, 22 Toronto PartiGras - A Celebration Of Music & Culture. PartiGras! has all the ingredients – music, dance, great food, and a whole lotta fun – to make you feel great! http://www.torontopartigras.com/ Sat, Aug 11, 11:00 AM Markland Homes Association presents... Family Fun Day... Visit the Markland Wood Community website for further information. Thursday-Sunday, August 23-26 http://www.torontobuskerfest.com Scotiabank presnts the 8th Annual Toronto Buskerfest: A fun, vibrant festival in the historic St. Lawrence Market district brings together the world's best buskers. See acrobats, magicians, fire breathers and more. Free with a voluntary donation to Epilepsy Toronto. December 16, 2007 Markland Wood Annual Christmas Caravan & Food Drive with Santa Claus, Firetruck, Police Car, Music Truck and many Elves as Volunteers... To collect food, clothing and money for charity. 2010 Events * Sat, May 29, from 8:00 AM Markland Wood Annual Community Garage Sale held every year with hundreds of homes participating. *June 2, 2010, from 7:30PM - 12:00AM (Slavens & Associates Real Estate Inc) will be having their annual Slavens Gives Back event at Six Degrees, 2335 Yonge Street in support of North York General Hospital's BMO Breast Diagnostics Cetnre. For tickets visit www.slavensgivesback.com, email info@slavensrealestate.com or call 416 483 4337 * Mon, Jun 7, 7:00 AM to 9:30 PM Markland Wood Annual General Meeting held at the Etobicoke/York Civic Centre to discuss the previous year's events and plan for the upcoming year. * Sat, Aug 14, 11:00 AM to 2:00 PM Markland Wood Annual Family Fun Day held every year with family fun in mind. * Sat. Aug 28, 10:00 PM to 2:30 AM "Diamonds R 4 Ever" Boat Cruise on the Stella Borealis. DJs, Performances, Raffles, etc. www.visionsinproduction.com * Fri, Sep 17, from 7:00 PM Markland Wood Annual Markland Wood Social held every year to celebrate the Markland Wood residential community outreach. * Sun, Dec 19, from 9:00 AM Markland Wood Annual Christmas Caravan and Food Drive held every year to celebrate the Markland Wood residential community outreach. 2011 Events * Saturday, June 4, 2011 from 9:00 AM - 6:00 PM Love Local- A Show and Sell of Toronto's craft, culture and creativity being held at the Holcim Gallery at the Evergreen Brickworks- 550 Bayview Avenue, Toronto, ON. Visit www.lovelocal.ca for more information. 2012 Events *Sat, May 26, from 8:00 AM Markland Wood Annual Community Garage Sale (World's Largest Garage Sale) held every year with hundreds of homes participating within the Markland Wood neighbourhood, on Bloor St. W. 1 Km west of Hwy 427. 2014 Events * Sat, May 31, from 2:30 PM to 6:30 Buddha's Birthday Celebration A celebration of the birth, enlightenment and death of the Buddha. Festivities will begin with a parade led by Dragon and Lion dance troops, and will continue with performances by musicians, dancers and martial artists. The public can view and take part in traditional observances such as bathing the baby Buddha and chanting. Art and religious iconography from various countries and traditions of Buddhist teaching will be on display and a Buddhism 101 booth will offer introductory info and practice. This is designed to be a family-friendly event.